


Spring Has Arrived

by Dolphinea



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphinea/pseuds/Dolphinea
Summary: Just a *very* short one-shot I decided to write. I adore Elliot and I believe he deserves a little more love!
Relationships: Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Stardew Valley - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Spring Has Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> It certainly has been a while since I wrote fanfiction. I'm not kidding it's been years. Nowadays, I just write in a journal and for myself (if I get the inspiration). I'm not sure if this is going to be well-liked, but if you're reading this, it can't be that bad. It might be a bit cheesy, though. It's pretty short. Well, I hope you enjoy reading this.

Spring had once again returned to the valley.  
The flowers were blooming and, when the wind blew, their sweet perfume was carried throughout the air, sometimes a petal or two. The farm was once again filled with life and the sounds of clucks, mooing, and the occasional bark of a dog.  
Elliot smiled as he looked at the farmland before him as he stood on the porch. He had a cup of warm coffee in one hand and the other a notebook.  
If you told him a year ago that he would be happily married, living on a farm, and finally publishing his book, he would have laughed and walked away. Sometimes, he had a hard time believing that this was real. He had feared that it was all just a dream and he would soon wake up in his lonely cabin. That everything he had experienced in the past year was all just some fever dream and never existed.  
Elliot shook his thoughts away and took a sip of his coffee.  
All of this was real. This was no fever dream, but it was a dream come true.  
He thanked Yoba for everything he was given in this life. It was something he never thought he would want or needed. He truly felt complete and blessed.  
A familiar hum made him look to the forest entrance of the farm. His green eyes were greeted by the sight of his lovely, beloved wife. The smile on his face grew wider as he spotted her.  
She was his muse, she saved him unknowingly from his loneliness. She gave him an unimaginable kind of love, like the ones that can only be found in romance books. It is not always perfect, and she kept him on his toes. Sometimes, he worried that she was working way too much, or people took advantage of her kindness and that he should do more to help her. But every time he offered, she would simply smile at him and tell him what he did was enough for her. That he helped her by greeting her when she came home from a long day of hard work, and the random times he had fed the animals or water the crops. That was enough for her.  
She was perfect. Sometimes, he believed her to be an angel or maybe even a merciful goddess.  
Her beautifully giggle, broke him from his thoughts once more.  
“Elliot dear, I know you told me before you couldn’t keep your eyes off me, but I never knew I could attract your attention while I’m covered head to toe in dirt.” She says, teasingly.  
Elliot chuckled as his cheeks burned.  
“My dear, you will always have my attention, your beauty can’t be described. Especially now that you are practically glowing!” Elliot said as he pulled his wife towards him so he can place a hand on her baby bump.  
She laughed once again as she placed a kiss upon his cheek.  
Winter had ended and spring had come along with the promise of new life and happiness to last a whole lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, congrats on finishing this one-shot! As mentioned before, I don't think many people will enjoy this. It's been quite a while since I last made fanfiction of any sort. Feel free to drop any writing tips or compliment or two! I would greatly appreciate one or the other! 
> 
> Hope you have a great day or night and that you stay safe and healthy!


End file.
